heartbeat story
by bubblygummmX
Summary: there are qypsys on the Lords land. The officers also come to some awkward monements :p
1. Chapter 1 in office,

All the police men were in the office, having a break while enjoying a nice cup of coffee.  
"hey, look Carol's outside" Don sneered. Geoff looked too, and then Ventress lifted up the curtain

"what are you talking about?" Joe asked. This made Don and Geoff laugh.

"You so fancy Carol" Geoff said

"what?" Joe asked "and how would you know that?" Joe asked

This made Don laugh even more

"everyone knows" Geoff told

"What?" Joe repeated

"It's obvious" Geoff said

"I do not" Joe said. This made Don laugh even harder and Geoff laughed. Alf chocked on his coffee.

Even Srg. Miller gave a smile " all right leave the lad alone" He walked out

"that's all right coming from you" Joe said reffering to Geoff

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked still joking with Don.

"You fancy Dawn" Joe said

"Oh..but..buu" Geoff stopped laughing and got embarrassed. At this point Don was nearly falling off his chair, with laughter. He found the look on their faces funny. Alf was also laughing, but not as much.

"Don and Gina" Alf butted in

"so, at least I admit it" Don spluttered

"you haven't said anything to her" Joe told

"If I did Oscar would come at me with a gun, and she's married, with 1 child." Don had a point but still carried on laughing from the time before. It didn't bother him, where as Geoff shyed away.

"oh yeah" Joe joked

"Well, Carol is free, and she's outside" Don laughed

"yeah whatever" Joe didn't believe him

"see for yourself" Alf said

Joe smiled as he shook his head

"so when you gonna tell Carol?" Don teased

Joe was about to say something when..

"tell me what?" Carol was stood behind him.

"Ur.. nothing" Joe tried to change the subject. Don was wailing with laughter. Carol gave a giggle after finding Don's laughter funny.

"We'll talk outside" Joe said louder so she could hear him

"yeah" Carol said. Even outside she still found Don's laugh amusing

"Is it just me, or is his laughter contagious" Joe smiled. Carol smiled

"Um, Robbie, he is actually suffering from Asthma" She told

"Oh right, so it had nothing to do with him taking drugs?" Joe asked

"Well it didn't help" Carol looked up at him

"OK" It was an awkward moment, he thought tell her, go on she's looking at you

"what did Don say just before I came?" Carol asked

"Um, oh it was this joke" Joe tried to cover it up "that's what he found funny"

"Oh" Carol didn't look convinced "I heard Don say so when are you going to tell Carol" She looked suspicious

"I don't know" Nice save from Joe

she nodded her head. And smiled. She looked a little disappointed, probably because she didn't get a explanation.

"so I'll see you then" she smiled and walked off

"yeah, see you" He waved. He walked back in, to see that Don was calming down a little bit. His face was bright red.

"did you tell her?" Geoff asked waving a news paper in front of Don to cool him down

"no" Joe signed

"I told you she was coming, but you didn't believe me" Don managed to say.


	2. Chapter 2 crime scene

How many chances have I had? I see her every. I'm a police man for god sake. Risking my life to find the bad guy. I don't know which is most scary, risking my life or asking a woman out?

"you all right?" Don was stood there.

"I didn't hear you come in" Joe said

"oh, don't mind me, I've forgot my coat" Don smiled "look, if you want me to ask her i wi.." he was interrupted

"no" Joe snapped which made Don go silent "thank you, I need to do this myself" Joe told

"OK, then you want to be manly" Don joked

"yeah, exactly" Joe laughed.

...

All the officers were at the a crime scene. Gypsies were on the Lord's land. They were armed and apparently a maid that works at Lord Ashfordly's heard a woman scream.

"Right, if you see anything suspicious inform me straight away" Rachel was talking to everybody. Most people from Aidensfield were there. Carol was peering at the woods.

"You know what" Don was stood with Joe keeping look out into the woods.

"what" Joe asked

"I've got better things to do on my Saturday mornings, like watch paint dry" he said sarcastically

"yeah" Joe laughed.

Nice joke. Where does he get it from? I might try to be funny, maybe I could charm with my jokes. Better get thinking about some. He thought He laughed at himself while in his trance, his hands in his pocket. He looked at Don. Don was staring at him a puzzled look Joe stopped laughing at himself and cleared his throat

"did I just see that right?" Don asked

"I was just.." Oh dear, he saw that, I bet he thinks I'm on crack o something

"You know what It doesn't matter" Don looked the other way

Joe saw a movement in the woods "Sarg!" He shouted "there's someone in there"

"Go after him" the Sargent commanded.

The gypsy ran out of the woods. He pushed Dawn out of the way. She didn't look amused. Geoff saw this

"Quick, catch him!" Joe yelled as him and Don ran towards him. Geoff tried to impress Dawn. He tried to pin the gypsy down and arrest him instead, he looked like a fool because the gypsy struggled, and then he hit Geoff in the face, causing him to fall on the bonnet of the car, and then over it backwards.

"are you OK?" Dawn rushed over to him.

He sat up really fast trying to take it like a man. He felt dizzy though and a tear came to his eye. His head was bleeding.

"your under arrest!" Joe shouted while arresting the gypsy

Why can't i do that? Geoff thought

"Need a hand?" Don offered. Geoff gave him a look (which wasn't very happy) he stood up by himself

"OK, then" Don looked at Dawn and then back at Geoff. Due to the blood that was on Geoff's hand, he fainted

bless the lad. Trying to impress Dawn. Don thought.

They went to the dispense. Carol cleaned up the blood on Geoff's head. There was a nasty scar, a big mess left. She carefully placed a plaster neatly on over the wound.

"all done" Carol smiled. She did a good job, and she looked proud with herself. Geoff sat down hopelessly.

"what's up with you?" Don asked

"everything, I just looked like a fool in front of her" Geoff looked angry

"You didn't look _that_ bad" Don joked he didn't make the situation any better.

"everyone's made a mistake and messed up in front of the one they love" Carol walked over to comfort him

"Yeah, but not all the time" Geoff sighed

" I have plenty of times" Carol said

"There's a shock" Don joked once again. Carol didn't find it funny. She just gave him a stern look which usually means shut u now or else!

"If that someone loved you for who you are, they would be OK with it" Carol smiled

"yeah, your right" Geoff sat up a little. Thanks Carol" Geoff walked out the door. Don was lent against a table with his arms folded. Carol smiled at him.

"you want a cuppa?" Carol asked

"aye go on then" Don loved his tea. Carol went over to the kettle to make him a drink.


	3. Chapter 3 awkward :s

"thanks Carol" Don thanked as Carol passed him his tea.

"what were you talking about in the office the other day?" Carol asked

"I don't remember" Don lied

I should be an actor, I'm actually a good actor. I just hope she believes me. Don thought

He gave a big grin. Which was fake

"tell me truthfully" Carol said

She doesn't believe me Don thought while his smile slipped a little.

"I don't remember" Don repeated. He quickly sipped his tea "I've gotta go" he stood up and headed towards the door. Carol stood in front of the door "Don, tell me" Carol was getting impatient.

"OK, OK" he gave up "Joe still loves you" He said "can i go now"


End file.
